Pool
trying to impress James T. Kirk with his pool skills]] Pool, or pocket billiards, was a game with several variations played on a six-pocket billiard table, usually with fifteen colored, numbered balls, and one white cue ball. History The had a pool table on board. In 2151, Charles Tucker III suggested that he and Jonathan Archer play a game of nine-ball following first contact with the Kreetassans. ( ). While people such as Tom Paris saw pool as a game of skill and entertainment, Tuvok viewed it as a simple exercise in geometry. They were able to play on many occasions using 's holodeck despite limited power reserves, as the holodeck ran on a separate generator from the rest of the starship. ( ) One strategy the desperate pool player might have tried was called a "safety". When using this strategy, the player tried to force the cue ball into such a position that the opponent could not win in one shot, allowing the first player extra time. Paris recommended this strategy to Neelix, and while the strategy worked, Tuvok was sure he could beat it. Unfortunately, Tuvok was unaware that Sandrine's table was tilted slightly to the "east." ( ) In order to get to know him better and to socialize, Lieutenant Tuvok invited Crewman Kenneth Dalby to a pool game. Dalby mentioned that he played pool often when he was younger but hadn't played the game recently. ( ) At Sandrine's, Paris offered to make a game with Kim "interesting", but Ricky warned Kim that Paris was being a hustler. ( ) Billiards was played on Sigma Iotia II, and at least one billiard shop existed. Boss Bela Okmyx of the Northside Territory on Sigma Iotia II was known to play pool. ( ). Vulcans, with their mathematical reasoning, seemed to play pool very well. The first known instance of a Vulcan playing the game was in 1957 in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. Much like Tuvok's much later observation of its relation to simple geometry, they realized the math involved could not challenge a Vulcan child. ( ) A variation of pool was played at a bar in Paradise City, on Nimbus III, which involved an actual pool of water for a table in which the balls floated. ( ) The bar at the Phoenix launch location in Bozeman, Montana had a pool table. ( ) , but when the writers heard that was going to be using it, they decided to switch to darts. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)|A picture claiming to depict Porthos' great great grandfather playing pool at the "Galactic Championships" was included on a bulletin board, apparently dedicated to Porthos, that was auctioned of during the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. . If it appeared on screen, it is unclear where. In reality, it is a dogs playing pool genre painting called "Hey! One Leg on the Floor", by .}} Variations *Eight-ball *Nine-ball Appendices Other references * ** ** * * ** ** External links * * de:Poolbillard fr:Billard Category:Earth Category:Recreation